Akin to Savagery
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: She leaves him, wondering why she didn't just slit his throat. SokkaAzula, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_**Summary: She leaves him, wondering why she didn't just slit his throat. SokkaAzula, oneshot**_

_Okay! I haven't written for Avatar in a long time (LoK aside) and this idea hit me out of no where. It's just a little scene that probably makes no sense whatsoever in context, but I liked the idea. I just find this couple is so interesting and I think they have loads of potential. I hope that everyone likes this, and I would love to hear your opinions and whatnot! Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

**Akin to Savagery**

* * *

Overpowering him had been easy. Frightfully easy, if she were to admit this to herself. He's all long limbs and bright eyes and clueless boy innocence and she just wants to strip him of that.

He had been shocked when she attacked him, unprovoked. She had been equally as shocked that he had been by himself, without any of his friends, but she figured that this would be a nice pawn in her game of control. She supposes she did have the element of surprise, after all.

Azula straddles him, pressing her forearm to his throat, aching to press down hard enough to crack his trachea. But she doesn't. That would eliminate all the fun out of it, as far as she's concerned. And there's something strangely attractive about how his crystal blue eyes are widened in terror. She _adores_ being feared, after all.

He makes the strangest gargling sound, letting her know that no air is making it down his throat. He tries to breathe through his nose, and she stops herself from plugging his nostrils. She is no caveman. Azula grins, her smile like a razorblade, and digs in harder.

She always thought the people of the Southern Water Tribe were beneath her - and, well, literally this one is. Azula can't deny the humor it brings her, and her smile curves into something even more wicked. She can practically feel the danger dancing across her face.

He tenses beneath her, and out of some sadistic pleasure, she presses down on him harder. She allows some flame to alight her fingertips. He winces at the close proximity of the heat. Some of his hair curls in response.

"Hello," she finally voices, "Sokka, right?"

_Of course _she knows his name. She's always known his name, whether she likes it or not. Being condescending is just too much fun, though.

He croaks in response, and she lets up a bit of the pressure on his neck. It was getting rather boring listening to him make all of those stupid, weak noises.

He breathes in sharply, getting as much air as he can into his lungs. She grins down at him, a cat stalking a mouse.

Azula ponders what to do for a moment. Attacking him had been planned out, but the outcome hadn't been set. She takes her arm from his throat and sits back, putting pressure on his lower stomach that makes him squirm uncomfortably. The fire on her fingertips transform from a tiny candle's flame to an inferno. Just to make him _behave_.

She smirks.

"You're going to do something for me, dear Sokka," she croons, the devil in her voice.

"I think…you're delusional," he spits.

_Brave little water tribesman, _she thinks condescendingly. "So does everyone else." She makes the flame on her hand go down a bit before she presses her fingers around his arm. He grits his teeth, obviously trying not to cry out in pain. The smell of burnt flesh enters the air, and she's enjoying this far too much.

"You're going to tell the Avatar that, wherever he is, I will find him. I will find him and kill him. With my own hands." She feels her lips form a sneer. "Nothing will stop me. Not you, not your waterbending sister or that idiotic child of an earthbender. Got that?"

His teeth are still clenched together, and he is unable to unlock them. Azula smiles, knowing that if he did, he'd be incapable of doing anything but screaming in pain. She presses her fingers tighter, trying to encircle the whole of his upper arm, but without much success. Her hands are far too small and his arm is much larger than she thought. Instead, she digs her nails in, as if trying to pour heat into his very musculature.

"But, above all that, just tell the Avatar I said _hello_," she says, grinning sinfully.

His eyes are wide and blue - so, _so_ blue - and he stares at her in such a manner that she feels awkward for a split second. Almost as if a degree of intimacy other than that of the hunter and her prey had entered the equation.

Azula grins at him, one last time, and releases her grip.

In one fluid movement, she jumps from him and darts off into the woods, only pausing long enough to hear his startled exhale and his heavy breathing.

As she quickly scales a nearby tree, she wonders why she didn't just slit his throat.

In the back of her mind, blasphemously, blue eyes answer her.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
